Total Drama Mystery Solving
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: When , Scooby, Speed Buggy, Fangface and their firends are kidnapped by Chris they must compete for their freedom
1. Kidnapped

**Scoobycool9 presents **

**Total drama mystery solving!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fangface, Chris McLean, Chef, Alejandro, Heather, and Fangface and wherever girl owns Gin and Kiff, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and tracker78 owns Kassy/hunter and Samantha/storm. I own only JJ, Sami, Lily Chris Howard and Ann/ claw.**

**Third person POV**

Scooby was watching the news and he heard a newscast.

The news reporter said "in recent news Chris McLean, host of Total Drama Island, action, world tour and revenge of the island has escaped from his jail cell. This criminal is known for working with producers promising contestants high amount of money and make them compete in insane challenges."

Scooby said "Ri rhave ro reed ro rorry re ronly rike rpecifc rhallenges. There was a strange smoke in the room and Scooby fainted.

*meanwhile at the producers studio*

Chris Mclean said "You got everyone of the mystery incorporated members and Fangface gang."

Chef said "Yes, Chris and they are in for one heck of a time."

*on a randomly picked island*

Scooby was the first one to wake up followed by Shaggy, Sami, Velma, JJ, Daphne, Chris Howard, Fred, Danica and finally Scrappy doo and Lily.

Scooby asked "rhere rare re?"

Shaggy responded to Scooby "I don't know Scooby but it looked like a deserted island."

Velma suggested "Maybe there is a dock where we can ask for directions home." The Scooby gang entered the woods with no idea of where they were going.

*Meanwhile on the other side of the island*

Fangs awoke on a beach. He asked Fangface mentally _"Do you remember being on an island?"_

Fangface responded _"Nope not at all." _ Fangs looked around and saw that Kiff, Puggsy, Ann/claw, Samantha/storm, Antonio/Fangpuss, His Wife Kassy/Hunter, Kim, Biff and Kite/Kitefang and Gin. They all woke up at about the same time.

Kim asked "Does anyone know where we are?"

Gin said "It looks like an island but it feels familiar."

Ann said "It sort of reminds of an island that I saw on a reality TV show."

Kassy said "Well no use sitting here, let's move and figure out where we are?"

*Meanwhile in the woods with the Scooby gang*

JJ said "How long can one set of woods be anyway?"

Daphne said "I am getting sores on my feet from all this walking." They heard two voices from up ahead. They recognized one of them as Tinker.

Tinker asked the other figure "Have you seen an orange car which can talk?"

The other figure replied with a Latin accent "No good friend, I have not." They finally came into view.

Tinker said "Golly, I didn't except to see to you guys on this deserted island to."

The other figure introduced himself and said "My name Is Alejandro."

Daphne said "I have a feeling I know what show we are on but first we must get out of these woods. They spotted an exit and some unexpected friends.

*Meanwhile on the other side of the woods**

Fangs looked around and realized that Kassy had led them in a full circle through the forest.

Biff said "I think Kassandra has gotten us lost."

Ann asked "What was your first clue?"

Antonio said "Sister don't be rude to our cousin's wife."

Gin said "I hear someone coming this way" An orange buggy come their way with a passenger.

Fangs said "hey look it is Speed Buggy."

Speed Buggy said "Fangs and friends."

Kiff said "I know what show she is from. Isn't that righ Heather?"

Heather said "Listen Kid the faster we find Chris McLean, the faster we get off this island." They found the exit to the woods and saw a smiling Chris Mclean.

Scooby said "Rit's rhe rescaped riminal."

Chris Mclean said "I prefer to be called your eccentric host for this show. First off I like to say the Scooby gang for getting out of the woods first and getting invisibility for now. To answer the question of why anyone to compete, I am your only ticket to freedom."

Kiff asked "Wait that means that one of us will be going home?"

Chris Mclean and said "That is right my little friend." It was time for an elimination ceremony.

Kiff thought "No_ one is safe from this insanity."_

Chris McLean said "The first eleven marshmallows go to Kiff, Heather, Fangs, Antonio, Ann, Kim, Biff, Gin, Puggsy, Kitefang and Speed Buggy." The remaining two contestants were Samantha/ Storm and Kassy/Hunter. "Kassy you got your team lost while Samantha did not use our tracking skills to get you out. The final marshmallow goes to Samantha. Sorry Kassy you have to leave on the helicopter of shame." Kassy left on the helicopter.

**AN: So what do you think? Should I continue? **


	2. Stolen goods

Chris's commentary

Last time on Total Drama mystery solving, the teams were forced to compete by me. In the end Kassy was eliminated for getting the team lost in the woods and Samantha Was safe.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but wherever girl owns Kiff and Gin, Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter, Samantha/storm and FF2 own Kite/Kitefang.**

An alarm blared which woke all twenty- five contestants up.

Sami asked "What the heck was that?"

Scooby said "rhatever rir ras rit rmy rears."

Chris Mclean was already outside with a megaphone and shouted "Get up mystery solvers; It is time for your next challenge."

Daphne said "What happened that you woke us up at three in the morning?"

Chris Mclean answered "Something of mine was stolen and I want you to find it."

Kiff said "Well I guess that means whoever finds it gets invisibility."

Chris clean said "it is quite the opposite my young friend. Whichever team has it will have to eliminate a team member."

Fangs asked "You mean like what happened to Kassy last night?"

Chris Mclean said "Now I am going to make the teams official. On one team we will have Fangs, Kiff, Speed buggy, Kim, Biff, Samantha/Storm, Ann/claw, Antonio/Fangpuss, Gin, kite/kitefang, Puggsy and Heather. The booth over there is the confessional.

**Confessionals**

**Kiff said "Why do I get to be on the team which has Heather the witch?"**

**Puggsy said "This is just great, eve on a reality TV show I can't escape Fangface."**

**Fangs said "I miss my wife; I don't think that was a fear elimination.**

**Kim said "I hope we can get rid of the item to make sure we are the team that is eliminated."**

**Speed Buggy said "Why am I separated from my gang member?"**

**Biff said "Well this is fair since we had so many adventures before.**

**Heather said "I need to make sure my teams win, no matter the cost.**

**Ann said "Well looks like we need to win this challenge for victory."**

Chris Mclean said "You will be known as the howling werewolves."

Daphne said "I guess that means we are the other team."

Chris Mclean said "yes you will be known as the cowardly great Danes."

**Cowardly Great Dane Confessionals**

**Alejandro said "I have had a worse name for a team."**

**Scooby asked "Ram ri really rowardly?"**

**Shaggy said "We'll let us know what Item it is so we find it.**

**Velma said "I don't trust that Alejandro character, I think he is playing some sort of a game."**

**JJ said "Alejandro seems like the type of guy who breaks your heart and then gets you eliminated."**

**Fred said "it is great that we get the help of the new friend of ours and Tinker."**

**Tinker said "I don't trust that Alejandro character."**

**Sami said "I think that Alejandro guy is kind of cute."**

**Danica said "I hope Daphne doesn't get her heart broken."**

**Daphne said "I have a feeling that I should make a secret alliance with that heather girl."**

**Scrappy said "I will give a good dose of Puppy Power to the thief of the stolen item."**

**Lily said "I hope I can make it to the end to free everyone."**

**Chris Howard said "Luckily my real personality could help me stay in this game."**

Chris Mclean said "the stolen items were my comb and my book."

Kim asked "What book were you reading?"

Chris Mclean said "Well umm Twilight."

Kiff said "You were reading that garbage."

Chris Mclean said "Hey there aren't many books to read in prison. Let me check your cabins now then." He found the book in a cabin of the cowardly great Danes and the comb in the howling werewolves cabins. "Well looks like it is time for a double elimination. First being the howling werewolves.

Chris Mclean said "The first ten marshmallows go to Puggsy, Kim, Biff, Ann/Claw, Antonio/Fangpuss, Fangs/Fangface, Samantha/ Storm, Kite/kitefang, Kiff, Gin. There was one marshmallow left between Speed buggy and Heather. "The final marshmallow goes to Heather, Speed Buggy wait here while we eliminate someone form the cowardly great Danes.

Chris McLean said "The first eleven marshmallows that go to Scooby, Shaggy, Danica, Scrappy Doo, Lily, Alejandro, Chris Howard, Velma, Fred, Daphne and Sami." The last two marshmallows were between JJ and Tinker. "The last marshmallow goes to JJ, sorry Tinker look like you have to take the helicopter of shame with Speed Buggy.

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro said "Luckily I rigged the votes against me to change to all against Tinker before Tinker voted.**

**Heather said "Luckily I changed the ballots to Speed Buggy before I was eliminated."**

**Velma said "There is something fishy about tonight's elimination."**

**Kiff said "I have a feeling that the votes were rigged.**

Chris laughed and said " look like my two favorite contestants saved themselves fro, elimination but with two people suspicious of them how long will their game last.

**AN: So review for more chapters**


	3. A tie and Two eliminations

**Chris commentary**

** Last time on total drama mystery solving it was a double elimination for the team with the elimination of the speed buggy gang but we later find out that Alejandro and Heather rigged them. Can they keep up their games?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my oc's, Wherever Girl owns her two OC's, Tracker owns her two OC's and ff2 own his oc.**

Kiff was flipping through his computer reading the MIF stories when Velma walked into the other team's cabin.

Velma said "Kiff do you have the same nagging feeling I have at last night elimination."

Kiff answered "Yep it was weird that speed Buggy got eliminated yet no one voted and same with Kassy."

Velma asked "Do you think someone could have rigged the votes?"

Kiff answered "Well to be truthful, it wouldn't be the first time it happened in the show's history and I have a feeling I know who the culprits are."

Velma said "I have a suspicion for my teammate too."

Kiff asked "You think we should form an alliance for later on in the show?"

Velma responded "Sure because sooner or later the teams will be broken up."

Chris announced through the megaphone "Everybody to the mess hall for the next challenge."

Scooby excitedly said "ress rall, ri'm rhere."

**Confessionals**

**Daphne said "there is something fishy about this contestant."**

**Heather said "I hope it isn't one of those gross food eating challenges."**

**Shaggy said "There better be a pizza ghost or something."**

Everyone entered the mess hall. Scrappy asked "What is today's challenge?"

Chris grinned and said "Well it is a food eating challenge from Chef cooking."

Scooby said "row ra reatinf rontesant."

*a few hours later*

Chris said "We are now down to the final four competitors. It is down to Scooby, Shaggy, Kiff and Heather."

Kiff asked "How the heck is she still around?"

Chris said "Don't ask me she must have one strong stomach."

Heather said "I can't take it anymore." She threw up all of the food Chef had given her. Chef brings in a tray with meat on it.

Shaggy said "I'm out, I can' eat that."

Scooby asked "rhy raggy?"

Shaggy answered "Scooby I' m a vegetarian."

Kiff said "I did not see that one coming."

Chris said "Well looks like it down to Kiff and Scooby."

*fifteen hours later*

Chris said "I give up, Kiff and Scooby both of you get invisibility but your teammates are in jeopardy."

Daphne said "Well I know who I am going to eliminate."

Chris said "This is the first double elimination in which everyone will be getting their marshmallows at the same time. The first eighteen marshmallows go to Puggsy, Kim, Biff, Ann/Claw, Antonio/Fangpuss, Fangs/Fangface, Samantha/ Storm, Kite/kitefang, Gin, Shaggy, Danica, Scrappy Doo, Lily, Chris Howard, Velma, Fred, Daphne and Sami.

Heather said "Wait a minute what about the rest of us?"

Chris said "The final marshmallow go to JJ. Bye Heather and Alejandro."

Kiff said "Wait a minute shouldn't two contestants come back?"

Chris asked "Why would I do that?"

Kiff answered "Since I have a cellphone to call the producers."

Chris said "deal. Who do you want back?"

Fangs answered "Kassy/Hunter"

Chris asked "what about you guys."

Scooby said "Rowen."

Chris said "deal I will get Kassy/hunter and Owen."

*15 minutes later*

Kassy said "Now that I am back, let's get on to the next challenge."

Chris said "The next challenge will be tomorrow, for now get a good night's rest."

**AN: Well the bad guys are out and Kassy is back! Read and review**


	4. Biggest elimation ever!

**Chris's commentary**

**Last time on total drama mystery solving, it was the scheming and after the offspring of a certain reviewer threatened me I brought forth Owen and brought back the unfairly eliminated Kassy/Hunter**

**Disclaimer: same old, same old.**

Chris smirked and said "This challenge sure will be fun especially if they all fail since I like to call this the half segment elimination.

**Confessionals**

**Kiff said "Why do I have a bad feeling about today's challenge?**

**Owen shouted "who I wonder what today challenge will be and who will it involve.**

**Velma said "I wonder what Chris meant the half segment elimination."**

Chris said "Today's challenge is a dance off."

Kiff asked "Okay so what the catch for today?"

Chris answered "It is a form of fighting I like to call dance fighting dodging."

Scooby asked " rance righting rhat?"

Scrappy said "I agree this doesn't sound good."

Lily said "What the worst that could happen with this challenge?"

Daphne said "Lily rule 1 of total drama never asks for the worst for it will happen."

JJ asked "why is it called the half segment elimination?"

Chris smiled and said "Funny you should ask that but whichever team loses, six of their teammates will be eliminated."

**Confessionals**

**Owen said "I didn't even think that would be possible.**

**Danica said "You have to be kidding me, six way elimination.**

**Kassy said "Of course Chris would give a giant elimination challenge the day I came back."**

**Ann said "Why this show does seem rushed?"**

**Kiff said "Wait so if both teams lose then it will be twelve way elimination."**

Chris said "The last person standing on the dance floor will win invincibility for their team." The dancing started and within minutes Kim, Biff, Gin, Daphne, Danica, Fred, Shaggy, Owen, Sami, Samantha/storm, Fangs/Fangface and Ann/claw were knocked off the floor. The battling increased and then Velma, JJ, Chris Howard, Kassy/Hunter, Lily and Scrappy were knocked off the floor. The remaining ones on the dance floor were Scooby, Kiff, Kite/kitefang, Antonio/Fangpuss and Puggsy. The odds were in the favor of the Howling werewolves team until the game changed. Chris had started off shooting random objects which knocked off Fangpuss/Antonio, Puggsy and kite/Kitefang.

Kiff said aloud "Okay now that is unfair but this is total drama. It continued until both Scooby and Kiff were knocked off the floor at the same time.

Chris said" Looks like eleven contestants will be eliminated today. At the marshmallow ceremony the one who didn't get the marshmallows were Biff, Gin, Kim, Puggsy and Antonio/Fangpuss for the howling werewolves and Fred, Daphne, Danica, Sami, Scrappy and Lily. They all crammed into the helicopter of shame.

**Confessionals**

**Kiff said "Why does giant eleven way elimination?"**

**Velma said "Hmmm….this is mighty peculiar."**

*****Meanwhile with Chris Mclean*********

The voice on the phone said " Good job, Chris now I have thirteen of those medddlings kid."

Chris said " Well That's what you wanted Hunter

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! In the Next chapter, we will have more mystery solving and a single elimantion**


	5. Aliiances and clues

**Chris's commentary**

**Last time we had eleven person elimination and had a separation of teams. Who will survive the next challenge and who will be leaving for home?**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it?**

Kiff had met with Velma to discuss the strange elimination that is happening.

Kiff asked "Velma did that Elimination seem strange to you?"

Velma responded "Yes it does, I have seen double eliminations but not eleven way elimination and that certainly wasn't right."

Kiff said "Well I think we should form our alliance and should get your fiancée to join."

Velma whiffed out a sigh of relief and said "Yeah I didn't want to be involved in this without him but I do believe a mystery is afoot."

*Scene change*

Scooby woke up Shaggy and said "Raggy ret rup, RI rhave ran ridea."

Shaggy woke up and asked Scooby "What idea did you get Scooby old buddy."

Scooby said "ri rhink re rould rake ran ralliance rith rowen."

Shaggy said "I think that is a good idea and we will ask him in the morning before we go for the next challenge."

Scooby replied "Rokay raggy, rood right."

Shaggy replied "Good night Scooby doo."

*Scene change*

Fangs had trouble falling asleep for some apparent reason. He went over and shook his son. He asked "Kite is you awake?"

Kite said "Well now I am awake, what the matter dad?"

Fangs answered "I don't know, I just can't sleep."

Kite asked "Do you think it has anything to do with last night elimination?"

Fangs answered "No, not really it has more to do with the fact that I believe that Chris Mclean might separate the teams."

Kite said "Well we could make an alliance to work together with the other werewolves."

Fangs said "That a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

*scene change*

Ann was also up due to her brother's elimination. She felt it was mighty strange and she felt it was rigged.

Claw thought "Do_ you get the same feeling I have about yesterday's elimination?"_

Ann mentally answered "Yeah_ Claw and it is keeping me up. I think that Chris Mclean will separate the teams soon."_

Ann got out of bed to wake up Kassy and asked "Kassy do you think we should form an alliance"

Kassy answered tiredly "I actually think that is a good idea and we should ask the guys if they want to join." With the reassurance Ann went to bed.

*scene change*

Chris Howard was in the process of making his own alliance. He walked over to the kitchen to see Chef making what looked like the daily breakfast. Chris Howard walked into the kitchen and asked him "Do you need any help?"

Chef answered "I never believed that was being offered by any contestant besides DJ."

Chris Howard answered "Well I believe that helping out is a great thing to do especially if it is someone who used to be in the army."

Chef said "I think I like you more than Chris Mclean, you may share the same name but not the same personality.

Chris Howard asked "How about an alliance then?"

Chef answered "Sure, I love annoying Chris Mclean."

**The next morning…**

Chris announced on the loudspeaker "Everyone to the mess hall for today's challenge. During this time Scooby and Shaggy had went to talk to Owen about their possible alliance.

Scooby asked Owen "Rowen ro rou rant ro re rin ran ralliance rith re rand raggy?"

Owen replied "Yeah I want to be in an alliance. But what are we going to call ourselves"

Scooby said "row rabout rhe rooby rnackes?"

Owen said "Yeah we're the Scooby snack alliance." Meanwhile Kiff and Velma were meeting up with JJ.

Kiff informed JJ and said "JJ, Velma and I have formed an alliance. Would you like to join?"

JJ said "Sure, I have a feeling that something strange is going down. What is our alliance name though?"

Velma answered "How about the Genius?"

Kiff said "Yep it is a good idea." At the same time Kite/Kitefang and Fangs/ Fangface were going to ask Kassy/Hunter, Samantha/Storm and Ann/claw if they wanted to form an alliance. They finally located them and Ann made the suggestion first.

Ann asked them "Do you two want to be in an alliance?"

Fangs said "Sure, Kite was thinking the exact same thing."

Kassy/ Hunter said "How about we call ourselves the werewolf Alliance?"

Everyone said "I like that name a lot." Everyone head to the mess hall with their new alliances in hand.

Chris Mclean said "Today's challenge will be a Blue clue's like challenge. We have hidden three clues for each person."

**Confessionals **

**Kiff said "I knew that he would break up the teams."**

**Chris Howard said "It is a good idea that I made my alliance today."**

Within minutes everyone had found their clues and had reported back to Chris.

Chris Mclean said "The next part for this game is to figure out what object you will need to find based on your clues."

Kiff said "Sounds easy but why are there only eight items and twelve of us."

Chris answered "That is because two of you have the exact same object. The first person to get their object wins invisibility." Everyone worked to finish their clues and Kiff and Scooby got their object first and won invisibility. Everyone else finished except Fangs and Shaggy who were stumped on what their object was. They figured it out at the same time and broke it.

**Later that night…..**

Chris Mclean said "the first six marshmallows go to Kiff, Scooby, Velma, JJ, Owen and Ann/Claw. The next four marshmallows go to Chris Howard, Kassy/Hunter, Samantha/Storm and Kite/Kitefang. The final marshmallow of the night goes to Fang/Fangface. Sorry Shaggy but you must catch the helicopter of shame.

*SCENE CHANGE*

Chase Hunter had a wicked grin on his face as he drove to the lair with a captured Shaggy.

**AN: So alliances glaour and an unexcpetced elimination. Review for more and flame for exploding pies.**


	6. Rivalries and Kiff finds out

**Chris commentary**

**In the last chapter Of Total Drama Mystery Solving Shaggy was eliminated and many secret alliances were formed. Can the Alliances stand? Find out in this chapter of Total Drama Mystery Solving.**

**Disclaimer: *is currently missing doing to my Brooklyn rage***

Kiff was having trouble sleeping. He had talked to Velma and JJ post elimination and they told him that neither had voted off Shaggy or Fangs but had voted off Owen for his winning streak in the old show. Kiff still wasn't sure who he could trust on the show besides his friends. He knew nothing about the ever quiet Chris Howard and knew nothing of Chris Mclean's plan for the challenges. It bothered him more than he wanted to admit. Kiff heard footsteps and listened against the door. Chris Mclean was talking to someone on the phone.

Chris Mclean said "Chase, I have to make them believe it and can't do another double elimination."

On the other side of the phone Chase muttered "You have to remember I am the one who got you out of jail and I am the one who can put you back in jail. Make the next challenge an interesting one that actually involve mystery solving."

Chris Mclean said "Wait how you know how I have been giving non-mystery solving tasks."

Chase scoffed and said "I don't need you to know how I know." Chase then hung up the phone. Kiff had caught the entire conversation with his wolf ears.

He muttered "I knew there was something fishy about those eliminations and now I know why. It is all part of Chase Hunter elaborate plot to eliminate the contestants and then torture him. With that Kiff went to continue walking towards his cabin.

**Scence change**

Scooby was suspicious about Shaggy's elimination since everyone liked Shaggy. He was alone in his cabin and said "Rhere ris romething rishy roing ron rhere." Scooby was dead right there was something fishy going on. He walked outside of his cabin a bumped into Ann/Claw.

Ann said "Hey Scooby, you couldn't sleep either."

Scooby said "Reah, Rann Raggy's relimination ras rusipicous."

Ann said " There is no argument here, I found it most unnerving. I was worried that one of my cousins would be eliminated during the process."

Scooby said " Ri ronder rif rhsi rame ris rigged."

Ann said "I wouldn't doubt that Scooby, I am off to look Kiff because he has a group which is investigating this."

Scooby said "Ran RI rome rith rou?"

Ann responded "Sure Scooby, you could come with me." They both approached Kiff.

Kiff said "There is some strangified going on here."

Scooby said "rike reople reing relimnated rho re rdin'r rote ror."

Kiff said "Exactly like that Scooby, Velma and JJ are already in my alliance, would you and Ann like to be in the geniuses?"

Scooby said "rut ri ralready rhave ran ralliance."

Ann said "Scooby in this show, people have had Alliances within alliances."

Kiff said "Let's get back to our cabin before someone like Owen becomes suspicious."

**The next morning….**

Chris announced on the loudspeaker "Everyone on the island, please come to the cafeteria because we have a new contestant." Everyone approached and saw the new contestant and she was a familiar face.

Kiff said "Why does everyone like to torturify me?" Standing in front of them was a girl that Kiff knew from RT2. It was Nessie, his rival.

Nessie said "Like I am thrilled to see you Wherever Boy."

Kiff muttered "I see you have the same personality."

Nessie said "I see you are still a half breed."

Chris said "Today challenge will be a race around the island avoiding a monster and you will be worked in pairs."

Kiff said "Let me guess, the last pair gets eliminated."

Chris Mclean said "Kiff, my friend you are right."

Scooby asked "row ris rhe ricking?"

Chris Mclean answered "It is completely random." Chris spun a wheel and the first pairing was Kassy/Hunter and Kite/Kitefang.

Kassy said "This actually works in my favor for once." The next pairing was Scooby and Ann/Claw.

Scooby said "rell rhat ras ra rood rairing. Th next pair was Samantha/Storm and Fangs/Fangface.

Samantha said "yes, my brother and I have been in worse situations." The next pairing was Chris Howard and Owen.

Chris told Owen "Don't slow me down." The next pairing was Velma and JJ.

Velma said "We got this one in the bag."

Kiff said "Wait does that mean?"

Chris Mclean said "Yep that means you are stuck with Nessie in this three legged race."

Kiff said "of course, just my luck."

Chris Mclean stated "During this race you must collect three clues and avoid the traps we set."

Kiff muttered "Of course why in the world will this be easy."

Chris Mclean said one more thing "I also brought back the musical number ringer which makes you randomly sing, no matter what position you are in and if you don't you will be eliminated." Chris Mclean then tied a rope connecting the two contestants.

Ann said "I remember that thing from the show."

Chris Mclean said ""on your mark…get set…go." Nessie attempted to go left while Kiff attempted to go right but they pulled backward and fell down.

Kiff said "We have to work together on this one challenge and then we will be out of each other's life."

Nessie said "deal but we go left first."

Kiff said "I believe Right is the right way." Ten minutes later they went forward and right and found their first clue and then went back and left and found their second clue.

Nessie said "Don't doubt my instincts, Wherever Boy." They hurried and found the final clue and were the third to cross the finish line after Scooby and Ann and shockingly Chris Howard and Owen.

Kassy said ""Kite did you find any clues yet?"

Kite said "I got two of them but I can't seem to find the third." Kassy spotted it up in a tree and jumped to grab it while Kite got a face full of dirt.

Kite muttered "You could have warned me mom." A musical ding rang.

Kite: **I got a face full of dirt but we are done**

**Let's hurry to the finish line and be fourth.**

Samantha and Fangs had yet to rank up three clues but had one. They saw the final two in opposite trees.

Samantha**: Fangs look at the moon. **

**Turn into Fangface while I change into Storm.**

They changed into their werewolf halves and got fourth place. Velma and JJ crossed the finish line last and were eliminated.

AN: **Long live the Nessie and Kiff rivalry. Well no sudden cliffhanger here but now Kiff knows the truth and has an alliance. Review for more and flame for less.**


	7. Five more gone and the truth

**Chris commentary**

**Last time on total drama Mystery solving we introduced the musical number section, nobody used the confessional and Velma and JJ were eliminated. Who will be safe? Who will be the next victim?**

Kiff had a plan up his sleeve. The elimination Of Velma and JJ was no accident. It actually quite on purpose and it worked flawlessly. He had told them too purposely to lose the team game so that he could find Chase Hunter and he was about to execute the second planned elimination and he prayed it worked the same way the first one did.

**Confessionals**

**Nessie said "Wherever Boy is up to something and I will get to the bottom of this."**

**Owen said "Scooby has been distant since Shaggy's elimination. I hope our alliance is still alright."**

**Kassy/ Hunter said "I wonder where Ann/Claw is going off in the middle of the night."**

**Chris Howard said "I have been surviving for this long and I will make it to the final four."**

**Samantha/Storm asked "Why is our alliance working so well? I hope I just didn't jinx that."**

**Fangs/ Fangface said "I can't believe someone bet their credit card on my winning, I can't lose now."**

**Scooby said "Riff rlan rorked rlawlessly rand rhe ris racking rour raptured riends."**

**Ann/Claw said "I wonder if my teammates are getting suspicious of my sudden disappearances from my bed."**

**Kite/Kitefang said "I still have dirt in my mouth from when my mom forgot to warn me when she was doing her incredible jump."**

**Kiff said "I hope Chris Mclean doesn't know what I found out or I may not survive long enough to execute my plans.**

**Chef said "My alliance with that other Chris seems to be working and he hasn't been eliminated yet."**

**Chris Mclean said "I can't wait for the contestant sot see the nightmare I planned for them at 3AM."**

**End of confessionals**

Chris blew a very loud trumpet at three in the morning. Everyone immediately went to see what the commotion was about. They all saw the wheel again.

Chris Mclean said "Today is another half segment Elimination."

Kiff said "We had already had one of these though."

Chris said "Well it time to spin the wheel of truth and mystery." He spun it and said "The first pairing is Scooby and Fangs/Fangface.

Scooby said "row ri rave ra rerewolf rin ry rlliancee."

Chris said "The second alliance is Kassy/ Hunter and Owen."

Kassy/Hunter said "Oh come on, that had to be rigged."

Chris spun the wheel again and said "The third alliance is Ann/Claw and Samantha/Storm.

Samantha said "Cool, I get to work with my double."

Kiff begged the wheel and thought "_Not Kiff and Nessie, not another challenge where I have to work with her."_

Chris spun the wheel and said "Kiff and Kite/Kitefang which leaves Chris Howard and Nessie." The challenge started and finished as quickly as it end due to everything be done fast with Scooby and Fangface in invisibility.

Nessie thought "Why_ did I happen so fast? Only Chase Hunter could speed up time and it should have affected the person nearest to him… Chris Howard must be Chase Hunter._

The marshmallow ceremony happened and everyone but Samantha/Storm, Kassy/Hunter, Nessie, Chris Howard, and Ann/ Claw and Kite/Kitefang. The final marshmallow were given to Chris Howard and with a giant knockout for the werewolf alliance and Nessie elimination.

**AN: what has Chase Hunter done to alter the timeline? Who will win season 1? When will we free everyone? Why am I asking twenty questions? Read and review**


	8. Eliminations that are slowly killing me!

**Chris's Commentary**

**Last time on total Drama Mystery Solving, we teamed up again and the challenge went by so fast that I blinked and was at the marshmallow ceremony With Kassy/Hunter, Kite/Kitefang, Samantha/Storm, Ann/Claw and Nessie was eliminated and we are down to the final five. They are Chris Howard, Kiff, Scooby, Fangs/ Fangface and Owen left. Who will win? Who will be the next eliminated victim? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Mystery Solving.**

**Disclaimer: Is getting old.**

Kiff plan had terribly backfired. It was supposed eliminate two of his friends to help him find Chase Hunter. He didn't need four friends gone and one annoying rival. There was something off about this whole game now. The only people left were Scooby, Fangs/Fangface, Owen, and the ever so mysterious Chris Howard who no one seems to know anything about. They only had two true facts about him. He was Lucky's cousin and was hiding a secret.

**Confessionals**

**Owen Shouted "Final Five, who I made it this far and I will try to take it all the way.**

**Fangs/Fangface said "I am shocked I even made it this fair, I must stay in for the fate of a person's credit card and of course Kassy.**

**Scooby said " row, ri ram rin rhe rinal rive rur romething rishy ris roing ron rand rit rmells runny.**

**Chef said "I am growing to like that Chris Howard kid, I hope he wins and upstages that overprivelaged stuck up twilight loving Chris Mclean."**

**Chris Mclean said "Well, things are about to get Juicy for our contestants."**

**Chris Howard said "" It is time to resort to the destruction of myself and the freeing of my "friends"**

**Kiff said "I don't trust this Howard Guy; he is a strange and fishy character.**

Chris woke everyone up with a giant blow horn. He said "Meet me in the mess hall." The final five headed to the mess hall.

Kiff asked "What is today's challenge?"

Chris said "it is to rescue your friends who have been eliminated and captured by Chase Hunter free."

Scooby asked " roes rean rou rire rorking ror rhase runterrhe rhird?"

Owen said " We don't have to save Heather and Alejandro, do we?"

Chris Mclean said " Sadly, yes you do have to save them."

Kiff asked " person who beats Hunter gets invisibility."

Scooby asked " rhen rhat rould re rompeting for?"

Chris Mclean said " Two billion dollars."

Scooby asked " Row rnay rizzas ran rou ruy riht rhat ruch roney?"

Owen said "Scooby you are thinking small, it is how many fancy dinners you can buy."

Chris Howard said "How are we supposed to get to Hunter? He is not on the island."

Chris Mclean said "I have provided four different methods."

Kiff said "What aren't you telling us?"

Chris grinned and said "You catch on quick Kiff, The last member to reach the Island will be eliminated and there will be a second elimination after the battle with Chase Hunter."

Kiff exclaimed "A double elimination! Can we ever have a single elimination?"

Chris said "The methods to get there is a hang glider, a rowboat, a surfboard and a solar surfer. You have five minutes to get in one and the rowboat is for two." Kiff grabbed the solar surfer while Chris Howard grabbed the Surf board; Scooby took the hang glider which left Fangs/ Fangface and Owen with the rowboat.

Fangs said "Row Owen, row I do not want to be eliminated, the stake of a reviewer's credit card is at stake."

Owen said "Okay Fangs, I will row as fast as I can." A musical ding rang.

Kiff said "You have to be kidding me."

Scooby said " row ram ro ring rhen roving ra rang rlider."

Chris Howard said "I must admit it is annoying to sing a surfboard."

Chris Mclean reminded them "If you don't sing, you are eliminated."

**Confessionals **

**Kiff said "I hope there are no cops around here."**

**Scooby said "RI rlame rhris Rif ri rash."**

**Chris Howard said "Surfing and singing is like a death sentence in my book but I don't want to be eliminated."**

Kiff started to sing.

Kiff:** I am riding a solar surfer form Treasure Planet**

**On my way to defeat the most annoying fiend I have ever met besides the other ones.**

Scooby: ** ris razy ran's rame ris rhase runter rand re ris rad ro rhe rore."**

Chris Howard muttered a slight curse under his breath and started to sing.

**Chris Howard: he is the vilest fiend**

**His name is Chase Hunter; Oh the irony, his name repeats itself**

**Because Chase literally translates to Hunter so I guess that makes **

**Him a double hunter, he is the most annoying fiend in town here.**

Scooby crashed on the ground and he dusted himself because he was the first on the island. He met Chris Mclean with Kiff, Chris Howard and Fangs in tow behind him.

Chris Mclean said "Looks like we have our final four. It is Kiff, Chris Howard, Scooby and Fangs." They all approached Hunter's lair and he popped out of nowhere, Chris Howard quickly destroyed him and it was a robot. They freed all their friends and returned to the island.

Chris said "it is time to narrow down the playing fields once again, Chris Howard has invisibility. The first marshmallow goes to Fangs/Fangface and Chris Howard. The final marshmallow goes to Kiff. Sorry Scooby, you will be on the aftermath show in two chapters though."

**AN: Ah, it stings…. Looks like we have our final three. Who will win season 1? Will it be Fangs, Kiff or Chris Howard? Read and review but don't flame.**


	9. An incredibly short chapter

**Chris Commentary**

** Last time on Total Drama Mystery Solving, Scooby and Owen were eliminated. Who will be in the final two? Find out now**

**Disclaimer: Never**

Kiff was kind of nervous. He was in the final three and he really wanted to make it to the finals. He was not going to do desperate or stupid but there was still one more alliance card he could pull and that was an alliance with Fangs/Fangface.

**Confessionals**

**Chris Howard said "I believe I have this in the bag, a vampire-werewolf versus a werewolf and a wolf-boy. Easy victory!**

**Fangs said "Oh the final three challenges is usually difficult or time consuming, I wonder what it is."**

**Kiff said "I have to win now to figure out who is running the show, the man or woman behind the curtain."**

Chris Mclean said "Well for today final challenge it will be trivia on two very interesting topics, there are six questions total and Chris Howard go first.

Chris Howard pulled a question and Chris Mclean took it. He exclaimed "The topic is Reality twisted. Your question is what future stories do Reality twisted lead to."

Chris Howard said "Well it leads to Dark, Matter, King pin and Dark author."

Chris grimace and said "You are right….dang it." Fangs got a card and it focused on Fangface and Scoobycool9's fears. "The question is what couplings make Scoobycool9 shudder?"

Fangs said "Ummm Shelma and Shaphne."

Chris was annoyed and said "You are also right….. Damn it." Kiff drew a card and it read Reality Twisted. "The question is how many alternate futures are in RT?"

Kiff said "Currently two but could go up to three."

Chris rolled his eyes and said "right." Everyone drew the same question and got it wrong.

Chris excited said "Now you must cross the pit of flames, Tartunlas and dogs." Fangs got their first and won followed by Kiff. Chris Howard was last and eliminated.

**AN: Well I have the final two. It is Kiff and Fangs/Fangface. Next chapter is the final chapter and revels the man or woman or kid behind the curtain.**


	10. A tie and season 2

_Chris__ commentary_

_ Last time on total drama mystery solving, we had a quick challenge and we have the final two. Who will win? Kiff or Fangs? Find out in this final chapter._

_DISCLAIMER: look OVER YONDER_

The person behind the curtain was getting ready when the eliminates came in. Scooby was shocked and asked "roru rarer he rerson rehind rhe rerson?"

He responded "yes I am the person behind the curtain."

Sami said "Hey, James."

James said "Thanks for blowing my cover."

Daphne asked "How exactly did you have two billion dollars?"

He answered "Well, when I was young, I had a strange watch on my wrist, it displayed the current time, date and year. Alexia, Aaron and Daniel and Alex Junior also had to watch but I am the only one who could duplicate it. It grants the person the power of time-traveling and it gained 1000 trillion dollars with each person get 2000 trillion."

A voice said "Which makes him even richer than Twiggy and I."

Puggsy said "Brielle, what are you doing here?"

Another voice said "Well I wanted to know the man behind the curtain first so I followed Alexia here along with Aaron."

Puggsy said "oh no, Luna."

Luna said "It's been a long time since I have seen you."

Velma asked "So exactly do you win this game?"

Flim-flam said "Well to figure out where they are and James's the man behind the curtain."

Ann said "How long have you been here?""

Tiny Tina replied for him and said "Since the beginning, heck we even suggested some of the eliminations."

Daniel said "It was my idea for the appearance of Nessie."

Aaron said "I thought about building the Hunter clone to expose the real Chase Hunter."

Twiggy said "Or should we say Chris Howard?"

Chris Howard said "It took someone long enough to recognize my human form but this was actually kind of fun."

Alex said "So does that mean you will be a good guy?"

Chris Howard said "Heck no, it just means I won't be super evil during this story."

Alexia said "I highly doubt he would change his ways, so twenty bucks please Luckycool9."

Aaron said "I hate it when you are right about something and I bet against you."

James laughed and said "Which basically happens every other Tuesday."

Biff asked "So what exactly happens if it gets tied up."

James grinned and said "If it is tie up then everyone involved in season 1 both competed and otherwise will be in season 2."

Luna asked "Including you?"

He replied "Including me."

0o0o0o00o0o0o

Chris Mclean said "Now that we have our final two, you have two tasks. One is to figure out where you are and the other is the man behind the curtain."

Fangs said "We wouldn't still be in Coolsville. Aren't we?"

Chris Mclean said "You are right my buddy."

Kiff asked "James wouldn't happen to be the person behind the curtain would he?"

Chris Mclean said "You are two good at this guessing game."

James said "Simulation off." They were on an old movie set.

Luna asked "So season 2 anyone?"

James said "Yep."

**AN: So season one came in a tie…I couldn't decide and soon we will start season 2…total drama action solving which will include the following contestants: Scooby, Shaggy, Sami, Velma, JJ, Daphne, Chris Howard, Fred, Danica, Scrappy doo, Lily, Fangs/Fangface, Kiff, Puggsy, Ann/claw, Samantha/storm, Antonio/Fangpuss, Kassy/Hunter, Kim, Biff , Kite/Kitefang, Gin, Alejandro, Heather, Owen, Nessie, speed buggy, Tinker, James, Daniel, Alexia, Alex, Aaron, Luna, Flim-flam, Tiny Tina, Brielle , Twiggy, Deb, Mark, Courtney, Izzy, Rift, Ally, Jason, Sarah, James Knight, Lucy, Eon, Dominick Matthews the second, Zim, GIR, Duncan, Dream Caster, Darren Matthews and Chance, Beth and Lilly/Blackrose, Rob Blake and JJ Junior . Read and review.**


End file.
